


Crimson Greed

by PsychoChim



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Detective, Evil Jin, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Payback, Poison, Psycho, Revenge, Sope, Thriller, Violence, Vmon - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jinmin - Freeform, someromancemaybe, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoChim/pseuds/PsychoChim
Summary: When a sudden unexpected murder rattles the once joyful atmosphere of a dinner party in a small unknown coastal village, newly arrived Detective Jeon Jeongguk, recently transferred from south korea, and his new colleague Officer Hoseok ready themselves in order to solve the gruesome task.However this is not as easy as it seem, with haunting secrets and conspiracies in there way, will they ever get to solve the case before anyone else is harmed?
Relationships: Vmon - Relationship, YoonKook - Relationship, jinmin, sope - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

The screeching sound of train wheels grinding to a stop woke the young Detective from his nap. Jeongguk let out a silent yawn as his eyes adjusted to the unusually glum weather; it had seemed sunnier earlier on his journey.

Sweeping a few messy strands of his coal-coloured hair from his eyes, he took a glance at his black leather watch: Six-thirty-three in the evening. "Three hours?" He muttered under his breath, surprised at the short amount of sleep he had gotten after the 12 hour flight to England from his home country of South Korea. He was sure after the mind-numbingly dull coach ride to the right train station he'd sleep a good four or five on his route at least. Jeongguk was brought out of his thoughts with a jump at the sound of the train driver's hoarse voice calling, "Last stop for Corstell." 

Corstell... That sounds familiar... Wait! 

The young Detective quickly raced to gather his cases, only just managing to step onto the cobblestone platform of the station before the train doors slammed shut, the old steamer letting out a long, ear-piercing whistle before gradually rolling away. 

Taking a deep breath, Jeongguk finally had a clear view of his surroundings. It was clear to the Detective that this station was rarely used or maintained, proven by the slippery, iced-up platform he stood upon. The station building was rather neglected, with vines climbing along its walls and windows, and hanging on for dear life by the roof’s drain gutters. 

Surrounding the tracks behind the station, the scenery was nothing but a thick forest with tall oak trees seemingly guarding the trees within, with the occasional birch tree dotted here and there. There seemed to be a fog creeping between the trees, which sent an unnerving shiver down the young man’s spine. 

Jeongguk slid a hand inside the pocket of his cream and white patterned winter coat to pull out a small sheet of worn paper, carefully unfolding it to read the instructions printed upon it: 

"When arriving at the station, a man by the name of Mr. Jung should be there to pick you up at around a quarter to seven, he’s a new colleague of yours. Treat him well, and he shall return the niceties - Detective Choi." 

Jeongguk let out a small shuddering yawn as he checked his wrist-watch once again: Six-forty in the evening. He sighed contently, only five more minutes to wait it seemed. Jeongguk frowned, suddenly realising that for a car to come and pick him up, there surely would need to be a road. He carefully walked along the icy cobblestones to the edge of the platform, finally noticing after a few minutes a narrow dirt pathway through the forest.

"A car can't possibly fit through that..." He muttered; the road was clearly too small for a car to come along. The man tapped his feet patiently as he waited and the faint sound of a motor humming in the distance soon caught his attention. Through the thick fog appeared three lights, slowly drawing nearer to the station. 

The front of an old motorcycle with a sidecar attached was the first thing Jeongguk spotted coming through the fog. A man was neatly seated atop the bike with a tightly fitted yet modern-looking helmet strapped upon his head and a pair of circular brown pilots classes covering his eyes, making him seem almost comical, like a pilot from the late 19th century. The bike came to a dusty halt in front of the Detective. 

The man swiftly lifted up his glasses, revealing kind-looking eyes, and flashed Jeongguk a heart-shaped smile, "You must be Detective Jeon Jeongguk, I’m Officer Jung Hoseok, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man welcomed Jeongguk in Korean. The Detective nodded his head responding back in his mother tongue, "It's nice to meet you too Officer Jung, I've heard many good things about your work." he complemented, ending with a small smile that let out a glimpse of his bunny-like teeth. 

"Well I look forward to hearing what good things were said about me, but I am afraid we must hurry- it gets dark quickly around these parts and I'm not particularly one who likes to stick around once it does." Hoseok let out a soft chuckle, quickly hopping off his bike to assist the Detective in placing his bags into the sidecar of the motorcycle. Jeongguk jumped upon the back of bike after Hoseok, carefully wrapping his arms around the man's waist as the Officer promptly started the engines. 

"I must warn you Mr Jeon, I would make sure you keep your mouth closed as we head off, it can become fairly dirty along such beaten tracks." Before Jeongguk could respond, the motorcycle took off along the path, creating a cloud of dust which trailed out behind them, as well as landing in the young Detective’s mouth, causing him to break out in a frenzy of coughs and eliciting a small chuckle from Hoseok. 

The dirt road that the men travelled along was not the most rider-friendly journey Jeongguk had ever been on, with the bike constantly jolting left and right due to rocks and sticks along the path, and the continuous sharp turns didn't help to settle the man's stomach. True to Hoseok’s word, the sky's once beautiful sunset hues of orange and yellow was swallowed by the sharp black skyline of night, the occasional sparkling dot of stars seen here and there. 

After twenty-odd minutes of silent travelling Officer Hoseok finally spoke, "Nearly there, Detective. Welcome to Corstell". 

Jeongguk cautiously lifted his head, and gradually growing towards them in the distance stood the silent and cosy looking outline of a small coastal village. 

A large rusty green sign welcomed them as they road into the village, engraved with the words 'Welcome to Corstell' faintly carved out in golden letters.


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk Settles in

Eventually the unsteady, dust covered dirt road the two men were travelling along turned into the smooth, dullish brown and grey patterned pebbled road of the village. Well, Jeongguk assumed that the road was either one of those colours, it was hard to tell in the darkness that the night had brought.  
"Here we are Detective." Officer Hoseok finally spoke as he brought the bike to a gradual stop infront of a small building which was isolated a few metres away from what Jeongguk assumed was the villages main entranceway. The two men carefully dismounted the bike, Jeongguk busying himself with gather his few suitcases whilst Hoseok fiddled with a chain keys he had somehow managed to carry upon himself, walking slowly towards the buildings doorway.  
"Now lets see.. Ah I always forget which key- Ah-Ha! Got it first time." Hoseok let out with a proud beaming smile as the small black key he had entered into the lock gave way, the door opening with a drawn out creak. "After you Mr. Jeon." The smiling man offered, tilting his head towards the doors direction. "Thank you Mr. Jung." The young Detective let out with a chuckle, shuffling himself and his cases inside of the building, with Hoseok following behind swiftly. 

Jeongguk squinted his eyes as Hoseok flicked up a switch on the wall, turning on the fake chandler bulbed lights which gave the room a dim glow. "Welcome to Policing Office, Its probably not as stylish as the offices you have back in Korea but it still has its charm, please have a seat." The smiling man let out with a chuckle, heading towards the large oak wardrobe at the far end of the room as Jeongguk sat down within one of the purple cushioned chairs,"Now tell me, are you a coffee or tea person Jeo-Wait, you dont mind me addressing you by your first name at all do you?" Hoseok quickly asked, holding a small modern kettle in his hands as he faced the young Detective, who let out a small laugh "No, i have no problem with it, And I'm a coffee fan, two sugars, no milk." He responded, earning a small smirk from the Officer, who after a few minutes came to sit down in the chair opposite to the Detective, placing the cup of jeongguk black coffee and what looked like mint tea, upon the desk.  
"So, your here for the year then." Hoseok leant back in his chair slightly, gently crossing his legs as he made conversation. "I am indeed, I do apologise if I ever seem bored on duty, I'm more used to crowded streets in Busan." Jeongguk let out with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head gently, "Don't worry Jeongguk, we all tend to get bored around here, the most we'll probably get rung for is for petty or drunken disputes." Hoseok took a small sip from his mint tea after he spoke. "Oh! That reminds me, I should probably show you were you'll be sleeping whilst your here- Follow me." The man quickly rose from his seat, moving towards a navy blue curtain along the wall by the main front door.  
Jeongguk gently lifted himself from his seat with a huff, raising his brow as the smiling Officer pulled back the curtain revealing two dark oak doors. Hoseok pointed his finger towards the left door, which had a mental rectangular sliding window attached- "This is our one holding cell, although you most likely wont be needing to use it." He let out with a small huff, before grabbing the bronze handle of the door he stood infront of and carefully pushing it open, revealing a set of stone steps heading upwards before curving to the right as they reached the top,"Your room will be up there, it used to be the Head detectives room, however since he's moved into one of the village houses he kindly lent it too you for free." The Officer said with a small roll of his eyes, earning a giggle from the detective, "That's very generous of him then I assume?" He asked with a raised brow, Hoseok scrunched up his face, "Yeah, dont get used to it, hes a grump most of the time, well-" Hoseok quickly looked down at his watch, "I must be going, I'm sure you'll be fine in settling yourself in, I'll be back at around six am." With that the Officer quickly dashed out of the front door before the Detective could utter a word of thanks.  
The Detective let out a sigh, "Suppose I should head up." he spoke to himself as he began travelling up the small steps, once he reached where the stairs curved to the right he was present with another set of the navy curtains, he cautiously pulled them back, giving way to the view of his new room. 

"Room.. This is a box, guess it's better than nothing.." Jeongguk let out a small groan, cringing at the golden bars of the bed frame and distasteful orange wallpaper. The young man turned on his heels, heading back down the steps to retrieve his suitcases, lobbing them up the stairs with a hug and placing them with a bump on the floor by the end of his bed. Exhausted, he flopped himself down onto his bed fully clothed, instantly regretting going down as hard as he did as his ears winced at the sound of the springs in the old matress cracking and clinking, "Mental note to myself to order a new matress as soon as possible." The Detective sighed, clothing his eyes as sleep soon started to take over the young man, who didn't seem all to bother about resting in a coat and boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the first few short chapters, adjusting to writing after a long time <3
> 
> Thanks to my editor again <3


	3. Chapter 3 - Corstell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be edited soon <3

_**Bang Bang Bang** _

Jeongguk let out a small groan, squinting his eyes open before rubbing them gently with clasped fists.

**_Bang bang bang_** “Jeongguk, Its Hoseok!”

Jeongguk lifted himself up letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed with a confused look upon his face before finally remembering what had occurred the day before, Cringing again at the sight of his new ‘Home’. “Yah, Im coming!” The young detective lifted his wrist to check his watch Five – Thirty in the morning. Rising from the bed, Jeongguk bent down to check himself within the small circular mirror placed upon the side cabinet, brushing his hair roughly through his bed ruffled hair and patting down the fabric of yesterday mornings clothes. One more day won’t harm Jeongguk agreed to himself with a small nod, turning to head down the spiral stairs and opening the Dark Oak door, which seemed to startle a still sleepy looking Hoseok.

“Ah, I was just about to knock again, sorry if i seemed pushy but the boss prefer us to be here earlier than our shifts.” He let put with small gruff, moving towards the beverage wardrobe, “Who you like some coffee?” He flash the detectives a small, sleepy smile. Jeongguk shook his head, “Im fine Hoseok, i prefer not to drink early in the day.” He spoke as he moved to take rest in one of the wooden seats. “I wish i was like you Mr. Jeon, i simply can’t functi-“ Hoseok was interrupted midway through his sentence by the sound of the police stations front door rushing open, landing against the wall with a loud Thud causing Jeongguk to jump in his seat and Hoseok letting out a small yelp in shock making him almost drop the coffee mug he was holding.

The cause of their shock stood beneath the doorframe, an older looking man no shorter than both Hosoek and Jeongguk by a few inches, greeted them with a solemn face, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly in a permanent frown beneath his small bush turning grey beard. The mans hair was hidden underneath a olive green flatcap, that matched the coat he was wearing which was obviously too long for the mans height. “Morn’in gentlemen.” He spoke in a grodgy tone, giving jeongguk a pointed stare as he shuffled his way to seat himself upon the desk side chair, moving to shuffle the files of papers about. “Uh Morning Officer Shaw. This is Detective Jeon, The transfer from Korea.” Hoseok spoke after clearing his throat, moving to take a seat next Jeongguk, who moved to hold his hand out for Officer Shaw, The man raised a brow slightly, before leaning forward slightly with a small groan, “Another to the collection then eh, why would they send a young lad like you here?” the man let out with a small tut. Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows turning to Hoseok with a questioning look, going to speak but was interrupted by the older man, “We’ll speak later, both of you need to head on for your rounds, I need to focus on all this nonsense before i get another call-“ The man turned away from the two young men, mumbling to himself.

Hoseok took ahold of Jeongguks arm, picking up a small brown leather satchel hanging on the coat hooks before leading the two outside, shutting the door with a huff. “Everyday I get closer to wanting to swat his head.” The Officer let our with a scowl, shaking his head as he opened up the satchel in his clasp, reaching in and pulling out a policing wallet and walkie-talkie passing them to Jeongguk, “Thank you Hoseok.” He nodded with a thanks, placing the items into his coat pockets, looking around to get a slightly better glance of the village through the early morning sunlight. The scenery to the left of the policing station consisted of the dense forest the two men had travelled through, aswell as the long dusty path which seemed to have been dampened from the dew, expanding from the path was a vast farming land field for a crop which Jeongguk assumed used to be corn, as the typical yellow stained storks rose pointedly from the ground, out of bloom during the winter season. To the right of the police station, was the entranceway into Corstell, with the familer grey and brown patterend pathway from the night before leading towards old brown brick buildings, with the typical signature thatched roofing, and colourful doorways. Hoseok began to make his was towards the villages main path, quickly followed by Jeongguk, “What did Officer Shaw mean by, more to the collection?” he finally spoke up, which created a small sigh from the Officer, “Corstell has become quite a little Haven for those emigrating to England from Korea, Since back in the day the British weren’t so inviting to having us within the main cities, One family found this place when it was running low on residents and resources, so as a deal they offered to help keep upkeep and the residents let them side there. The korean residents you’ll find here are either generations of the that family, there friends. Or newcomers that fancied change. “ Hoseok spoke with a small smile, moving to place his hands in his coat pockets go shield them from the cold,”Interesting, How did you end up leaving here? If you don’t mind me asking.” Jeongguk tilted his head with curiosity, gazing around at the houses they came across. Smiling as an old lady as she hobbled along her way past them on the path. “My family emigrated here when I was five, It was only supposed to be for the educational purposes, but when my parents wanted to move back when I was Seventeen, My sister and I convinced them to let us stay here, with her being my legal guardian, it worked and here I am.” He explained with a small shrug, before haulting to a stop infront of a small building which jeongguk realised was a Cafe, which was obvious use to light blue framed windows and wall decoration, with a white sign displaying the words Kim Corstell Cafe In silver letters resting above the navy blue painted door.

“Fancy some breakfast Jeongguk?” Hoseok offered with a small chuckle, “They sell some delicious pancakes and waffles, trust me.” Jeongguk nodded with a small smile, as his stomach took noticed of his hunger with a small rumble. “Most definitely.” As the two young men entered the cafe, the sound of a bell ringing as the door open alerted the attention of a tall Asian man with faint blonde dyed hair and a brown apron standing behind the counter, he waved warmly to the men flashing a handsome dimpled smile, “Hello Hoseok, welcome back- Is this a new friend of yours?” he spoke with a calming tone as Hoseok and Jeongguk approached the counter, “Morning Namjoon, This is Jeongguk hes a new member to the force, he arrived yesterday afternoon from Korea.” Hoseok introduced the men, jeongguk flashing namjoon a warm smile, “Ah its a pleasure to meet you then Jeongguk.” The dimpled man welcomed, “As it is to meet you Namjoon.” Jeongguk nodded back. “Well, what will you gentleman be having this morning? The usually Hoseok?”Namjoon spoke with a chuckle as Hoseok face lit up, causing a small giggle from Jeongguk also,”Of course, have you decided Jeongguk?” Hoseok asked, pointing towards the breakfast menu on the counterside, “Uuh-I’ll have the same as Hoseok, if thats fine.” Jeongguk muttered, not quite sure of the foreign British Menu. “No worries, you lads take a seat and I’ll bring it through to you soon.” Namjoon turned to quickly busy himself as the two men moved towards a two-seater table in the small cafe.

The Two men conversed quietly between eachother before namjoon came round to place a tray on there table, displaying two plate of freshly made pancakes topped with strawberries and syrup, as namjoon went to place the plates infront of them, the sound of the doorways bell ringing alerted the three men. Jeongguks couldn’t help but have a double take at the small blonde haired male standing before them with a apologetic look upon his face,

_**“Yah, Yoongi this is the second time this week you’ve been late!”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Editor (She knows who she is <3)


End file.
